wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
An Ancient Ambush
An Ancient Ambush also known as The Dark Gundam Project is the Seventy-Third Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in November 6, 2016. Synopsis After regrouping with Paul Gekko Junior, The Dark Gundam appears at the Orange Star City forcing Paul Gekko Junior's group to fight the monster. Plot The Episode begins with Paul Gekko's and Paul Gekko Junior's group and their pokemon being chased by the Death Army led by Paul de Sand. In hot pursuit, Paul de Sand sends Allenby Gulskii to outnumber them. Luckily Paul Gekko Junior comes to the rescue with the help of two Tatsumis and two Esdeaths. Outmatched by Esdeath's reawakened abilities, Paul de Sand orders Allenby and the Death Army to retreat but Allenby Gulskii was disarmed by Allenby Beardsley who appeared with Nobel Gundam behind Paul Gekko Junior. After the a reunion, Paul Gekko sees two angry Tatsumis and Mines when they saw Sheele's Legacy, Sheele Gekko and of Sheele's former weapon itself but was stopped by Paul Gekko and recently tells them "that all shall work together". The Devil Gundam rises and Master Asia issues a challenge to Domon. Michelo Chariot transforms into the Gundam Heaven's Sword and starts an attack Paul Gekko Junior's group and Sai Saici and Argo defeats Michelo and is revealed the Devil Gundam was intended to restore Dens. However Dr. Mikamura became jealous of Dr Kasshu's work and betrayed him and his family to Ulube to get its power. When Ulube arrived to take the Gundam and use it for the military, Kyoji's mother died trying to protect her son. Kyoji took the Gundam to Earth where its programming was damaged and it captured Kyoji. However, he managed to make an android of himself to guide his younger brother Domon. Ulube used Domon and Rain to find the Devil Gundam. When Ulube arrived to take the Gundam and use it for the military, Kyoji's mother died trying to protect her son. Kyoji took the Gundam to Earth where its programming was damaged and it captured Kyoji. However, he managed to make an android of himself to guide his younger brother Domon. Ulube used Domon and Rain to find the Devil Gundam. But once he fought against the Devil Gundam, Domon learned from an injured Schwarz that he was just an android copy of Kyoji who was created by DG Cells, and that Neo Japan's Major Ulube Ishikawa and Rain's father, Dr. Mikamura (who had been Domon's primary contacts from Neo Japan's government) were the real conspirators behind the Devil Gundam Incident. In reality, the Devil Gundam was originally called the Ultimate Gundam, and its three theories of self-recovery, self-evolution, and self-multiplication were intended to restore Earth. However, Kyoji took the Ultimate Gundam to prevent Ulube from getting ahold of it and it crashed on Earth. The Gundam's computer systems malfunctioned, transformed into the Devil Gundam, and absorbed Kyoji as the Core Life Unit. Shortly thereafter, Schwarz decided to sacrifice himself alongside Kyoji in order to defeat the Devil Gundam. After much hesitation, a tearful Domon accepted to give him the final, killing blow. Characters *Kyoji Kasshu *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Kurome *Paul de Sand *Paul Gekko Junior *Susanoo *Tatsumi's counterpart *Esdeath's counterpart *Mine *Mine's counterpart *Leone's counterpart *Tatsumi's counterpart *Bulat's counterpart *Sheele's counterpart *Lubbock's counterpart *Najenda's counterpart *Susanoo's counterpart *Esdeath *Paul Murakumo *Naruto Murakumo *Argo Gulskii *Allenby Gulskii *Train Mikamura *Chibodee Crocket *Domon Kasshu *George de Sand *Dr. Mikamura *Master Asia *Wong Yunfat Battles Heroes vs. Devil Gundam Participants *Kyoji Kasshu *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Kurome *Paul de Sand *Paul Gekko Junior *Takuto Tsunashi *Sugata Shindo *Wako Agemaki *Susanoo *Tatsumi's counterpart *Esdeath's counterpart *Mine *Mine's counterpart *Leone's counterpart *Tatsumi's counterpart *Bulat's counterpart *Sheele's counterpart *Lubbock's counterpart *Najenda's counterpart *Susanoo's counterpart *Esdeath *Paul Murakumo *Naruto Murakumo *Argo Gulskii *Allenby Gulskii *Train Mikamura *Chibodee Crocket *Domon Kasshu *George de Sand *Master Asia Locations *Kamiki Region **Orange Star Capital Winners *Heroes Gallery Maxter Gundam vs. Battleship Grand Gundam.png Devil Colony and the Eggman's Gundam Army.png Kurome vs. Devil Gundam.png Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon